


Love Bites

by thestripedhufflepuff



Category: DaiSuga - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Hotel, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Porn, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, butt stuff, daisuga - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestripedhufflepuff/pseuds/thestripedhufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daichi comes to stay in Suga's hotel, which is designed to host all kinds of supernatural creatures, Suga finds himself oddly drawn to this new character and can't help but wonder why. Can he put Daichi out of his mind or will his temptations take over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsilly/gifts).



> HELLO HI  
> This was requested by Elsilly as she has a huge thing for DaiSuga at the moment  
> Just something quick

 Suga hadn't thought much of it when Daichi Sawamura had come by his hotel. He was just another face, another guest, another name in the register. He'd paid cash and disappeared into to his room in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had properly risen, and Suga had thanked him for choosing his hotel and that had been that.

 He had wondered momentarily what Daichi was, exactly, but there was no way of knowing unless he asked, but he always respected the privacy of his guests and kept his mouth shut. The majority of the people here looked human, after all, but none of them were.

 The hotel Suga ran was for supernatural beings, many of them existed in the human world, but were thought of as myths, legends or fairy tales. Keeping up these fallacies was the best way for their species to survive, as humans, who often feared the unknown and the strange, usually resorted to violence. That's one of the reasons he'd built this hotel, away from prying human eyes, as a sanctuary for anyone of his kind who needed it.

 Being a witch, Suga had warded the building with symbols and enchantments that kept humans away. He was also known for being one of the more powerful witches in their known world, which stopped rival beings from clashing with each other whilst under his roof. They all feared his power.

 It wasn't until Suga had started seeing Daichi around the hotel that he started to question him. He had initially noted how physically attractive this male was, he was tall and broad, toned, and often had many heads turning his way whenever he walked through a room, many hands reaching up to mouths as neighbours whispered to each other as he passed by. He often left quite a strong, alluring scent after him, and Suga couldn't help be drawn to it.

 The stranger didn't eat anything, not that Suga noticed anyway, but it wasn't uncommon here. A lot of the guests preferred human meat or fresh animals, but Suga did not provide either. He had no desire to kill humans and would not start now. Many of the guests went out hunting for their own meals.

 Every time Daichi entered a room, Suga hoped that he would look his way, give him a smile or a wink, but he never did, which often left him feeling disappointed and with some form of longing stabbing at his chest.

 What was it about this man that made Suga want him? He had never been one to go for looks alone, but there was something so irresistible about Daichi that he couldn't keep his mind off of him. Every desire in his body burned whenever he saw this man, and it took every ounce of strength he had to hold himself back.

 Perhaps Daichi was an Incubus. That would explain why Suga was feeling the way he was.

 If that was the case, Suga decided he should probably keep his distance so that Daichi's charm wouldn't work on him. He hit the books- old, leather bound ones he kept in the basement that had generations of witches spells, curses and potions scrawled inside them, looking for anyway to protect himself from the allure of an Incubus.

 However, it turned out that Incubus once used to work for witches and warlocks, as they would send the Incubus to a person whom they disliked to turn them wicked and to commit sin, so there was very little on how to get rid of them.

 Of course, if there had been something about casting them away, Suga would have felt too guilty to do it. He'd opened this hotel to offer people like him refuge, and he couldn't deny someone that just because Suga couldn't control his own emotions. Daichi had not approached him or been suggestive in any way, so it was Suga who was at fault here and he had to learn to deal with that until Daichi decided to move on.

 Suga had dropped several glasses when Daichi finally spoke to him, in the breakfast room very early one morning. He looked very tired, like he hadn't slept at all, and come over to ask Suga if he'd be able to get one of the other guests to keep the noise down during the day, as Daichi wanted to sleep.

 'Yes, of course! I'm so sorry! You startled me.' Suga wanted to smack himself. Why was he being so jumpy. He needed to calm down.

 Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing and walked off. Suga let out a sigh and mentally cursed himself. Daichi probably thought he was a bumbling idiot.

 He spent the rest of the day thinking about it, wishing he'd done something different, anything.

 _You've got to control yourself, Suga, this is obviously some kind of charm he has,_ he told himself, as he sat behind the reception desk, rubbing at his eyes. He was starting to get tired. He usually kept himself awake for long periods of times thanks to a special potion he could brew, but after a while it started to drain his energy and he knew he'd actually need to get some proper rest.

 Leaving his werewolf friend, Asahi, in charge, he made his way to bed, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. As he passed by Daichi's room, he found himself stopping and listening, not sure what he was actually trying to hear.  

  _Stop it_ , he snapped at himself, forcing his legs to move along. Daichi would be sleeping. He didn't want to wake up to find the creepy hotel manager lingering outside his bedroom.

 His sleep was restless, and all he could picture in his mind was Daichi. How did this man have such a hold over him? There wasn't much that could overpower Suga, but whatever this man was, he had it.

 Any dreams he did have left Suga feeling very stiff and hot when he awoke, sweat beading at his forehead. A cold shower didn't help and he ended up having to pleasure himself, picturing Daichi's naked, muscular body as he let the cool water run down his back, making goosebumps spread across his skin.

 Suga knew he shouldn't be thinking about his guests in such a way, but it had gotten too much for him to bear and he'd needed the release.

 'Just avoid him, Suga. Just get on with work.'

 This was easier said than done, however. It was as though the universe was purposely out to torment him by carefully positioning Daichi in every visible spot during Suga's work day.

 He was in the cafeteria whenever Suga was sorting out leftover food at night time, reading a newspaper; he was in the lounge area when Suga was cleaning, playing chess with a Harpie; he passed by Suga in the hallway as he delivered fresh towels to several of the bedrooms; and he always walked through the lobby as night broke, making his way outdoors, not ever pausing to look at the reception desk where Suga sat.

 As Suga was taking over the early morning shift a couple of days later, allowing a very tired Asahi to slink off to get a well-deserved rest, Daichi entered the hotel, shaking off a sodden black coat and running his hands through his mess of dark hair. His white shirt was damp and sticking to his skin and Suga dropped the pen he was holding.

 Diving down the retrieve it, he ended up smacking his head on the reception desk on his way back up and he let out a sharp cry. Footsteps followed and the musky scent was the first thing he noticed. He looked up to find Daichi leaning over the desk, concerned. Their faces were so close that Suga could see the tiny beads of water on his face and the flush of pink in his lips.

 Almost as if he'd been electrocuted, Suga jumped up and stumbled backwards, feeling bashful. His head was pounding but he wasn't paying it much attention. 'I'm fine, I'm fine.'

 '... Okay.' Was all Daichi said, before folding his coat over his arm, giving Suga a once over and disappearing upstairs.

 Suga wanted to smack his head into the wall. Why was he such a wreck whenever Daichi was around?

 Whenever he saw him he'd break something or stumble over something or run away and hide. He was getting mad at himself for it, and wanted to stop, but his body always seemed to be in control and no matter how hard he tried to speak to Daichi properly, it was like his tongue swelled up in his mouth and words just wouldn't form in his mind.

 So when the laundry maid came down one day with towels from Daichi's room that needed cleaning and replacing, Suga decided this was his chance to make it right. He was going to take the clean towels up himself, and he would apologise to Daichi for being so ridiculous the past week or so, and (only if he were brave enough) he would ask him out for a coffee.

 He could have sworn his legs had turned to jelly as he made his way upstairs and down the red-carpeted corridor. The white cotton towels were clutched to his ever-tightening chest and his breathing had become more rapid. He needed to get a hold of himself, he needed to breathe, otherwise he feared he'd just end up throwing the towels in Daichi's face and fleeing.

 Stopping outside Daichi's door, he let out a long breath, composed himself and knocked gently. There was no answer so he tried again.

 Still, nothing.

 Was he out?

 _I'll just leave a note instead_ , Suga decided, digging into his pocket for the key card that unlocked every door in the hotel. He swiped it on the little black circle on the door handle, a green light flashed and he used his shoulder to push open the door and let himself into the room.

 Daichi had paid for one of the nicer rooms, which consisted of a nice little living room area, with two plush sofas, a television and a balcony area, now hidden by heavy velvet curtains; there was an arched doorway that led to the bedroom to the left and there was an en suite leading off from that, which was not visible from Suga's current position.

 By the sounds of it, Daichi was in the en suite. He was definitely running a tap. Seeing as he didn't have any clean towels, Suga doubted he'd be taking a shower and was arguing with himself whether he should leave or not when the water stopped running and Daichi stepped out into the bedroom.

 He hadn't spotted Suga, who was immediately rooted to the spot at the sight of the other male.

 Daichi was wearing a pair of slim-fit jeans and no shirt. He was just as muscular as Suga had imagined in his many daydreams.

 Suga was about to say something, to alert Daichi of his presence, when Daichi pulled a silver hip flask from his pocket, twisted the cap off and took a drink from it, red liquid seeping out the sides of his mouth and running down his chin.

 There was no mistaking it. He was drinking blood.

 Suga gasped and Daichi's eyes swivelled his way. He lowered the flask and very slowly, licked the blood from his lips. Suga could see his teeth now.

 He had four, sharp, pointed fangs.

 Daichi was a vampire.

 Before Suga could say anything, before he could even move, the hip flask had clattered at Daichi's feet and he'd moved in a blink of an eye, so fast Suga didn't have time to react. Something heavy had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, making him drop the towels.

 Dazed, with a dull ache running through him, Suga found himself pinned against the living room wall, his toes scraping at the floor, with Daichi's face inches from his own. His eyes, which Suga had sworn were brown, were now a startling crimson.

 'I'm starting to get really tired of people like you.' Daichi said in a low, threatening voice. Suga grasped at his shoulders.

 'I'm sorry,' he wheezed, as one of Daichi's hands slipped around his neck. 'I just wanted to-'

 'What? Use one of your little witch spells to cast me out? To kill me?' Daichi lowered him to the floor, but kept the pressure on him so he couldn't move. One of his hands had grabbed a handful of Suga's hair and was pulling his head to one side. 'I've seen you watching me.'

 'No, I-' Suga tried to say but Daichi wrenched his head over, exposing his neck and had sunk his teeth in. A white hot pain ran through him and Suga let out a gasp, his nails pressing into Daichi's bare back.

 Why was this pain turning him on? He should be running for his life and yet, all he wanted was for Daichi to bite him harder.

 Daichi's whole body was pressed against him as he drank Suga's blood, and he could feel his tongue caressing at his skin, and it sent a tingle down his spine and he let out a soft moan before he could stop himself.

 The biting stopped and Daichi pulled back, still grasping Suga's hair, blood now staining his chin. His chest was still against Suga's, as was his crotch. Daichi was frowning at him. 'Is this turning you on?'

 Suga could barely speak. He could only nod.

 There was no point lying about it, Daichi would feel his erection through his jeans.

 'I... I thought-'

 'I'm attracted to you.' Suga breathed, as Daichi pressed his free hand against the wound at the base of Suga's neck. 'I came to ask you out.'

 Daichi looked baffled. 'But I'm a vampire. I just tried to kill you.'

 Suga grinned at him, pulling Daichi in closer. 'You can bite me again, if you'd like.'

 However, Daichi didn't bite him. He kissed him.

 There was the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, but Suga didn't care. He had one hand behind Daichi's head, another still gripping as his back for support as Daichi had hoisted Suga's legs up so they were wrapped around his middle. The kisses were passionate and needy, the breathing became heavier and the throbbing in his penis was starting to become too much for him to bear.

 Both of Daichi's hands were cupping underneath Suga's butt, holding him in place, squeezing every now and then whenever Daichi got more excited. His mouth moved away from Suga's and he left butterfly kisses down Suga's neck, stopping only to lick the wound he'd left, which only made Suga want to fuck him more.

 'How are you doing this to me?' Suga managed to gasp as Daichi sucked at the part of his neck that wasn't injured.

 As he spoke, he kept his lips pressed against Suga's skin. 'Must be my vampire allure. We give off pheromones to lure in our prey.'

 'Am I going to be your prey?' Suga said flirtatiously, twisting Daichi's head towards him so they were kissing again. Daichi was smiling.

 'Oh, definitely.'

 With that, he hoisted Suga from his position against the wall and carried him across the room, throwing him down onto the bed. He wiped at the blood now staining his chin before climbing onto the bed so he was on his hands and knees, leaning over Suga.

 Kissing again, Daichi lowered his body so his groin was pressed against Suga's, who immediately wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist again. Daichi was hard and Suga was dying to feel all of it inside of him.

 He began tugging at Suga's shirt, pulling it over his head, before kissing his way down Suga's body, careful to stop and suck at each nipple, and ran his tongue down the centre of his chest, before leaving tiny little bite marks across his stomach, just above the waistband of his jeans.  

 The belt came off and was thrown to the floor, the jeans were unzipped and pulled off with haste, followed by Suga's colourful patterned boxers, which Daichi couldn't help stop and admire for a moment, while sniggering, which only made Suga embarrassed and he kicked him, although laughing himself.

 When Daichi took hold of Suga's erection in one of his hands, Suga let out a small gasp and raised his hips a little. Daichi gave it a small squeeze, smirking. 'Maybe I should make you beg.' 

 'I will cast you out, I swear.' Suga couldn't help but grin.

 'Who will get you off then?' Daichi flashed him a pointy smile, beginning to move his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Suga let his head fall back, feeling his heart thudding against his ribcage.

 The movements got steadily quicker and Suga felt his body give a little convulse, and when Daichi's lips wrapped around the tip Suga let out a small cry. Daichi's mouth was warm and wet, and he had no problem with deep-throating, it seemed. He was teasing him now, moving his head incredibly slowly, his tongue twisting and licking and exploring. Every now and then he'd suck the head, circling his tongue, before Suga got restless and grabbed Daichi's head and forced him to speed up a bit, guiding his movements.

 He wrenched him away before he could climax. He didn't want to- not yet. Daichi was laughing. 'I didn't know you could get so controlling. Are you the same person who smashed all those plates yesterday.'

 'Shut up.'

 Without a single word of warning, Suga sat up and flipped Daichi over so he was the one lying on his back now. They kissed again as Suga mounted Daichi, his hands running down Daichi's chest, feeling every muscle, until he reached the fly of his jeans and began to unzip it. He didn't waste time pulling Daichi's trousers off, he'd do that later. He pulled them down just enough that Daichi's penis sprang free and he had his mouth around it before Daichi knew what was happening.

 It was hot and salty and he wanted to taste every bit of it. He tried to mimic what Daichi had just done to him, being tantalising, using his tongue, kissing and sucking. He could hear Daichi groaning under his breath and it only stirred his own erection. He was certain if it went on for any longer, he was going to cum prematurely, and he didn't want that.

 His eyes were levelled with Daichi's now, they'd both paused for a moment, breathing hard. Suga kissed at his neck, and then bit him, which made him jump. He smirked. 'It's not that nice, is it?'

 'Coming from the person who got stiff in under two seconds?'

 Suga didn't smile. He pressed his lips against Daichi's, which still tasted like blood but he didn't care, and whispered, 'Fuck me.'

 Pushing him back so he could sit up, Daichi pulled off his jeans and dropped them onto the floor, before instructing Suga to take hold of the bed frame, saying he was going to need something to hold onto. He smacked Suga's ass, which made Suga glare at him over his shoulder.

 He disappeared into the bathroom for a second, returning with a bottle of something that he informed Suga was going to make him nice and slippery. Suga hadn't been expecting him to slip his fingers into his backside, and he let out a sharp gasp. It didn't hurt, it just surprised him and the lube wasn't that warm. Clearly, Daichi had done this before, as he was skilled with his hands and was already making Suga want to cum.

 A few moments later, he removed his hand and ran it down his side, going underneath to grasp Suga's dick. He leaned over Suga, his penis pressed against his back, and kissed down his spine for a moment for slowly slipping it inside, taking it little by little as so not to hurt Suga.

 'Fuck, you're so tight.' He muttered as he began to thrust, taking it at a steady pace to begin with. One hand was at Suga's hip, the other working at his swollen member.

 The feeling was like nothing Suga had ever experienced before. His whole body was convulsing and he had to clench his teeth together to stop him from making too much noise every time Daichi thrust into him. As the speed began to speed up, he couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a long moan, his body on the verge of climax but he was trying to hold on for as long as possible- he didn't want it to be over.

 His knuckles had gone white from how tightly he was gripping the bed frame and he was moving his hips in time to Daichi's rhythm. The bed springs were creaking loudly, protesting against their movements, but Suga didn't care. If the neighbours complained, he would just have them move rooms.

 If Daichi stayed around any longer, they would definitely be doing this again. Well, if Daichi would be up for it. Suga hoped so. This moment hadn't even finished yet and he was already wanting it again.

 'I'm going to cum...' Daichi breathed, his pace getting so quick and he was pushing in so deep that Suga couldn't help but scream his name. He couldn't stop himself from ejaculating now, his white sticky mess squirting out across the bed sheets and Daichi had pulled out and something warm had spread across his lower back and was dripping down his backside.

 His knees were weak and he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He let himself fall onto the bed, rolling onto his front, not caring if he got covered in his own jizz, as he was already covered in Daichi's and could feel some of it starting to leak out. He fell down beside Suga, breathing hard, one hand snaking around his middle to pull him closer.

 'Well, that was unexpected.' Daichi said, nuzzling into Suga's shoulder.

 'Why did you sleep with me?' Suga asked. He'd not really considered this at the start, back when Daichi had first kissed him, because he was too horny to really concentrate on what was happening. 'You almost killed me.'

 'You think I haven't been checking you out the entire time I've been here?' Daichi sighed, stretching and rolling so he was lying on Suga's chest, his face inches from his once again. 'I just figured you didn't like me because I was a vampire. I didn't mean to bite you, you caught me off guard and my natural instincts took over.'

 'I didn't know you were. I thought you were an Incubus.'

 'So, you're not going to try and cast me out with your witchy-voodoo magic?' Daichi grinned at him, kissing him softly. 'Because I quite like you.'

 'Not if you can make me cum like that again.' Suga raised a suggestive eyebrow and Daichi lowered his hand so it was resting at the base of Suga's stomach. Electricity ran through him from Daichi's touch and he had already decided he wanted to go in for round two. He grabbed Daichi's head and forced their lips together, the other going for Daichi's still erect penis.

 'I'm on it.' Daichi promised as he pulled Suga on top of him.

 


End file.
